How Far For Love?
by havila7200
Summary: Ian and Loren are dating. Eddie is jealous of their relationship. He wants Loren to be his girlfriend. Will he ruin his friendship? Will he split them up? If he does will loren say yes?
1. Chapter 1

Eddie and Ian are hanging out when Ian's gets a call from Loren.

~phone call~

Ian: Hello love.

Loren: Hey babe, I wanted to know if you would like to come over?

Ian: Sure love, I will be right there.

Loren: Ok love you.

Ian: Love you too.

~phone call end~

Ian: Got to go see my girl

Eddie: ok

Eddie's p.o.v.

God Ian is so lucky to have Loren she is just so hot. I wish se is my girlfriend. I would do anything to have her.

-  
Will Eddie separate Loren and Ian? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry I have been really busy lately. But I am excited to continue! I am going to update every Monday.

Eddie decided to call Loren and lie and say that Ian was at eddies house and that Loren should come hang out with them instead of Ian coming to her. Loren agreed.

- at Eddies house-  
*there is a knock at the door*

*eddie opens the door*

Eddie: hey Loren

Loren: hey Eddie, where is Ian?

Eddie: He went to the store, he should be back soon.

Loren: Ok.

* they walk in and sit on the couch*

Eddie: So Loren...

Loren: Yeah...

* Loren looks down*

*eddie lifts her chin so she is looking at him and he leans in and kisses her*

*loren pushes him away*

Loren: GET OFF ME!

Eddie: why? You know it felt good.

Loren: No it didn't, I love Ian and only Ian.

Eddie: Well I can change that.

*loren gets up off the couch*

Loren: I am leaving

Eddie: but Loren I-

* Eddie gets cut off by the sound of the door opening and Ian walks in*

Ian: what's going on here?

Loren: Eddie tried to kiss me.

Ian: WHAT?

* Ian charges at Eddie and punches him in the face*

Eddie: yeah I did, and I bet Loren loved it.  
* Ian gets furious and push Eddie into the wall and repeatedly punches him*

Loren: STOP! NOW!

* Ian gets off Eddie and leaves with Loren*

- in Loren's car-

Loren: Are you ok, babe?

Ian: Yeah, but I can believe that Eddie did that.

Loren: I know right, I think that he thinks that we aren't serious.

Ian: he is crazy, hey babe lets go to our spot

(AN: Loren and Eddies spot is Loren and Ian's instead)

Loren: ok

* when they get there they walk up the hill and there is a candlelit dinner with ton of beautiful red roses everywhere*

Loren: what is all this for?

Ian: Loren we have been together though think and thin and I don't know what I would do without you. You are my everything. Without you I don't think I could live. I want the whole world to know how much I love you. So, Loren will you marry me?

Loren: ...

-  
What will Loren say?  
Will she marry Ian or decide that anecdotes like Eddie


	3. Chapter 3

Loren: Yes, yes, a million times yes

* Ian picked her up and spun her around*

Ian: I love you

Loren: I love you too

* Loren takes a picture of her ring and posts it on Instagram. Eddie see the picture and get really mad, he decides to go to the spot the he and Ian used to hang out at. ( A.N. that is also Loren's spot) he gets there and see them kissing and get furious*

Eddie: Ian how could you?

Ian: how could I what?

Eddie: ask Loren to marry you? You knew I liked her so you dated her and then when you ask her to marry you and she says yes, you rub it in!

Ian: how did I rub it in?

Eddie: the picture and tweets. So if I can't have Loren, then you can't either.

* Eddie runs up to Ian and pushes him off the hill cause him to roll down smashing his head off many sharp rocks. Then he grabs Loren and pushes her on the ground and kisses her*

Loren: STOP! GET OFF ME PLEASE! * she is crying hysterically* IAN!

Eddie: you know you want me

* a man running by heard lorens yell and sprinted up the hill*

Man: get off her

Eddie: no

* the man runs up to Eddie and grabs him and pushes him up against the tree so he can't move. As soon as Eddie get off Loren she races to the bottom of the hill*

Loren: can you call 911, he pushed my fiancée down the hill

Man: of course

* Loren finds Ian's limp body and kneels next to him. She here's him barley breathing*

Loren: Ian you will be fine, you will live.

Ian: L-Loren, I-I-I L-L-love y-y-you

* Loren can't here him breathe*

Loren: NO IAN!

* the paramedics get there and take Ian in the ambulance and the police take Eddie to jail Loren calls everyone and asked them to meet her at the hospital Loren is there alone until max and katy run in*

Katy: where is my son

Loren: which one?

Max: both

Loren : Ian is here in the hospital and Eddie is in jail

Katy: wait why is Eddie in jail

Loren: he is the one that did this to Ian and then tried to rape me.

Katy: omg I am so so so sorry

* the doctor comes out and everyone looks at him*

Doctor: family for Ian Duran

Loren: that's us

Doctor: great news,he is alive and awake, he remembers everything, the only thing is, is that he cracked his scull so, we had to stick it and has to be careful not to hit his head

Loren: ok, can we see him

Doctor: yes you may, but be careful he is very fragile.

Loren: ok


End file.
